Forever and Always - Rewrite!
by Jackelica-Feels
Summary: Somewhat angry and four months pregnant, Angelica goes on search in Tortuga to finally find Jack Sparrow again. Angelica is determined to get the man she wants. Is Jack determined to get her? Pffffff, Yes. /Bad summary - hardly sums up the story. But it's BACK!:D R&R! Jack x Angelica.
1. Reunite

Forever and Always - Chapter One

**Hi everyone, sorry for deleting the original of this story without telling you! hopefully some of you are still here to read it! xD Anyway, I've been super busy but I've managed to go through Chapter One and edit it enough to reupload it. This is the first Fanfiction I've written that I haven't really kept to myself funnily enough /.\ So I apologise if I've made any spelling mistakes or anything along the lines of that. Okay, I'm gonna shut up and let you read the story now. Hope you enjoy!:)**

I walk through the dirty, loud and crowded streets of Tortuga, dodging out of the way of prostitutes and filthy pirates shoving themselves into me. It had been about three weeks since Jack left me on the island and I had escaped on a ship named 'The Emerald Spear' who took me here, to find him. The man who left me. It takes me a few minutes but I finally find what I'm looking for - The Faithful Bride. He'll be in here, no doubt about it.

I walk in, pushing through the women and men in the doorway. I peer past an empty table, my hat covering my eyes, just enough so people couldn't see my eyes. There he was, sitting on a table in the corner, a bottle of rum on his table. Women constantly throwing themselves at hi, he winked at them, then shaking them off. I make sure he can't see me and take his Voodoo doll out of my pocket. You've played your little game, now it's my turn. I think and laugh slightly.

I hold the voodoo doll close to me and he shows a confused look, I laugh again and fiddle with the doll's dreadlocks and watch him gawp at the sight of his hair moving without him touching it. I stop fiddling with the doll's dreadlocks and quickly twist the doll's arm behind it's back, I laugh, seeing him wince in pain and put the voodoo doll back into my pocket and start to approach him.

"Is there a problem? Jack?" I grin as he looks up at me, jumping back a bit. His eyes widened and he gave a confused look.  
"You- Wait…" He gawped and I sat on the chair opposite him.  
"Yes? You're lucky I'm not killing you right now." I raise my eyebrows and smile.  
"You… You've gained weight?" He said, obviously failing at thinking of something good to say. The smile faded from my face and I kick him - hard - where it hurts. His face scrunched up in pain and I moved my foot back to it's original position, laughing.  
"Not helping your position here! You were saying?" I laughed/hissed a bit.  
"How did you get here?" He asked.  
"I was taken onto a ship and they dropped me here." I said simply, shrugging.  
"I told you, a pretty lady like you would certainly be picked up off a deserted island" He winked and I looked at him blankly.  
"I need to stay with you Jack." I say and he puts on his 'thinking look'.  
"If you can get me ship out the bottle as a first." he says and a laugh again.  
"And why wouldn't you think that I can?" I smirk.  
"Good. And why do ye' want to sail with me so badly now, luv?" He grins, having the nerve to wink at me and I lean a bit closer to him over the table and speak:  
"I'm Pregnant."

**Sooo? What did you think? Review your opinions and maybe PM me a suggestion or even just to talk!  
Oh yeah and... if you know me in RL... and you're not a close friend... then I really don't know what you're doing here... O.o  
Haha :P Chapter 2, will be up very soon! Bye! :')**


	2. You're WHAT?

Forever and Always - Chapter Two.

**Hi! Well, I've changed this chapter quite a bit, and I think I've made it reasonably better, It's not perfect, but better! Anyway, I'm not going to keep you having to read my babbling for too long, so I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! I tried to make it funny. Well, see you on the other side!  
(...Oh god, that was terrible.)**

"You're WHAT? WAIT, so you _haven't _gained weight?!" He says in disbelief and his eyes widen into saucers.  
"STOP IT!" I growl, kicking him hard in the shin, one more comment like that and he'll be sorry. He winces in pain and glares at me and I swifly change the subject before he can awnser me back.  
"Not what you were expecting, was it?" I raise an eyebrow, still leaned over the table towards him. He waved his hand as if to say 'wait a minute!' and looked like he was trying to understand what I just said.  
"I don't recall we ever had-" He attempts to say but I cut him off.  
"I do!" I say, more serious. " I wasn't drunk."  
"But-" He tries to say but jumps as I stand up, springing over to him and pressing his hand on my stomach and he wears a look of shock, lost for words as he feels the baby roll around.  
"Are you sure I'm the father?" he says, still obviously in shock.  
"Who else could it have been?" I moan, sighing, obviously growing tired and exasperated of his constant questioning.  
"Philip or Scrum?" He shrugs, grinning innocently and I bring my hand up, threatening to slap but he grabs my wrist gently before my hand could come across his face.  
"It was you. I remember, and you know how well I can remember things, don't you Jack?" I raise and eyebrow again. "So can I sail with you now Jack?" I say, slightly changing the topic.  
"Of course, I can't just leave you alone with our child." He smiles slightly nervously, standing up and taking my hand and taking me down to the docks.

Getting the pearl out of the bottle was simple, place the bottle in the water, say the chant (my fathers chant that he taught me) and break the bottle.

"Is that it?" he said and crinkled his nose a bit.  
"Si" I nod. "My father taught me a few years back." He smiles and walked proudly onto his ship and stood by the wheel, staring out at the ocean. I stand by him and we stay like that, not saying anything for a whole minute until I let out a yawn.  
"Are you tired?" he looked at me with those big chocolate brown eyes of his and I nod lowly.  
"A bit…" I say and he puts his hand on my back. "So I'll be sleeping in the crew's quarters then?" I said, not particularly serious but sounding pretty convincing and he quickly shook his head, me smiling in relief.  
"No, no! We'll be gathering a crew soon, you can't sleep around them, not a pretty lady like you…" He says and we smile. He puts his finger under my chin, tilting my head up to face him. I close my eyes as he starts to lean in towards my lips and he puts his hand on my cheek. He's about an inch away from my lips when I feel a horrid nagging pain in my stomach and throat. I quickly run over to the side of the ship, bend over it and throw up. Jack runs over to me pats my back, disappears and comes back about 30 seconds later with a bottle of water. I pull back from the side of the boat and he passes me the water.  
"Thank you." I smile weakly after drinking some of it. He quickly wipes my mouth with a rag, then trowing it on the floor beside him and I smile. He can be the sweetest thing. He puts his hands on my waist and smiles at me.  
"You need a rest, luv" he says and leads me down to his cabin.  
He lays me down in his bed and puts the covers over me, then sliding in next to me. I snuggle up to him, my head on his chest and he puts his arms around me.  
"Jack…" I mumble sleepily.  
"Yes luv?" He replies, smiling.  
"Don't ever leave me again…"  
"Don't worry, I swear on my life, I wont." He whispers and we drift off to sleep.

**Awww, how sweet. I know things are going pretty quick between Jack and Angelica but I ust can't resist! **_**IT'S TOO CUTE. **_**Well, I'm sorry if Chapter 3 might take a while because I've been having bad writer's block on it ever since I started trying to write it a year ago! Keep checking on my profile caue I might update how far I am through the chapter on there :3 IF the chapter names aren't alrady here they'll be up soon. even though you reeeaaally don't care about that, probably. xD okay, I'll Update as soon as possible and as always, Reviews! I love them! please leave name if you are a guest so maybe (ehehe) I can thank you! Hope you enjoyed and see you whenever!**


End file.
